fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:NocnyKruczek/brudnopis
Toirneach Gorm (z j.irl. Błękitny Grom), bądź po prostu Kruk. Dziwny pegaz, który lubi pomidory nic nie robić. Ponyfikacja użytkownika NocnyKruczek, czy też zwykłej osoby, która nie ma nic ciekawego do powiedzenia. Powstawanie Tu nie trzeba zbyt wiele mówić. Autorowi nagle wpadł pomysł do głowy, by zrobić swoją ponysonę, więc wziął się do pracy. Z początku nie wiedział jak kuc ma wyglądać, a nie chciał on, żeby był jak słaby OC. Znaczkiem się na razie nie martwił, bo wtedy o nim nie pamiętał, a kuca nawet tworzyć nie zaczął. Z początku kucyk miał być jednorożcem, ale autor uważał, że nie pasowałby do niego. Chciał mieć pegaza, bo czuł do nich wielkie zamiłowanie oraz od zawsze chciał latać. Ponysona nie musiała być okropnie podobna do autora, bo chodziło mu głównie o charakter a jest on bardzo zmienny, a podobieństwo z wyglądu nie musiało być aż tak wielkie. Gdy wykonał poniacza, postanowił, że stworzy jakiegoś art'a, bo zwyczajna ponyfikacja z creatora byłaby słaba. Znalezienie odpowiedniej bazy, obrysowanie, dorysowanie dodatków i ich wymyślenie oraz pokolorowanie całego obrazu zajęło mu około 4 i pół godziny przynajmniej nie tydzień. Gotowy art pozostawił w folderze. Postanowił już nic więcej nie robić bo i tak było już późno i nazwać kuca jutro. Gdy w końcu zachciało mu się dokańczać ponysonę, zastanowił się nad imieniem. Głównie autor był słaby w wymyślaniu imion, a zwłaszcza normalnych więc za pomoc posłużył mu translator który i tak był do bani. Wymyślał różne imienia, a nawet próbował losowo układać dwa słowa, ale nadal miał brak pomysłu. W końcu tłumacząc jakieś dwa wyrazy po kolei na każdy język natknął się na irlandzki, z którego wyszła nazwa toirneach i gorm. Z wcześniejszego tłumaczenia jakie robił oznaczało to błękitny grom, które nawet spodobało się autorowi. I tak narodziła się Equestria ;-; Miejsce urodzenia Pegaz jak to pegaz ;-; urodził się w Cloudsdale i pracował w fabryce tęczy i chodził tam do szkoły jak każdy normalny kucyk. Poznał tam także Rainbow Dash, która do dziś jest jego idolką. Przezwiska Nikt go nie lubi więc ma mało ;-; Ma kilka przezwisk, które lubi jak i nie lubi. Lubiane *Błękitny *Kruk *Niebieski Wybuch *Kruczek *Tornado *Zielonooki *Toir *Random *Torin *Koteł Nielubiane *debil *idiota *gnom Wygląd Głównie Gorm nie wyróżnia się z tła, no może troche ale często nosi na sobie naszyjnik z tęczowym kryształkiem. Czasem zakłada na siebie czarno-szare ubranie i szare buty, ale rzadko można go tak ubranego spotkać. Grzywa Jego grzywa jest krótka, często poczochrana. Kolor jego grzywy to ciemny brąz miejscami jaśniejszy. Często jest przetłuszczona na co pegaz narzeka, ale być może jest to po prostu jego wina, bo nie jest zbyt wielkim fanem mycia jej. Ogon Tak jak z grzywą, Kruk ma rozczochrany ogon. Jest dosyć krótki tak jak u większości ogierów. Swój ogon myje częściej niż grzywę, sam nie wie dlaczego, chyba po prostu mu tak nie przeszkadza jak grzywa, choć... prawdziwego powodu nikt nie zna. Oczy Ma oczy koloru zielonego, ale niektórzy mówią, że jest to piękny odcień ciemnej zieleni, zaś inni, że jest to bardziej ciemny turkusowy. On sam twierdzi, że jest to'' po prostu'' zielony. tak bardzo doskonały opis koloru xd Czasem, jak mówią inni, w jego oczach można zauważyć błysk. Skrzydła Jego skrzydła są normalnej wielkości. Są bardzo silne, dzięki czemu pegaz może nimi podnieść niektóre rzeczy. Dzięki jego zamiłowaniu do latania i wyścigów są takie silne. Sierść Jest ciemniejszego odcienia szarości, przez co brud jest wręcz niezauważalny. Ma sierść jak u większości kucyków, normalną i zwyczajnej długości. Naszyjnik Dostał go od rodziców kiedy był jeszcze mały. Na początku był na niego zbyt wielki, więc kryształ jaki był zawinięty w czarny sznur, opadał mu aż do kopyt. Pegaz uważa, że przynosi mu szczęście i bardzo rzadko go z siebie zdejmuje. Od czasu otrzymania nigdy się z nim nie rozstaje i bierze go ze sobą dosłownie wszędzie. Sylwetka Nie jest ani gruby, ani za chudy, chociaż w młodości miał nadwagę. To przez to, że lubił jeść, a u dziadków zwykle był przekarmiany, lecz później się to zmieniło, bo postanowił, że ma tego dość i schudnie. Jak widać, poskutkowało. Pyszczek Jest taki jak u normalnego ogiera i często nosi na nim uśmiech. Jedynie jak jest przygnębiony, bądź znajduje się w poważnej sytuacji uśmiech znika, a pegaz nosi zaś tak zwaną 'kamienną twarz'. Equestria Girls W Equestria Girls Toirneach Gorm jest średniego wzrostu. Ma trochę dłuższe włosy od swojej kucykowej wersji, ale niewiele. Nie jest jakoś gruby, ale także nie jest bardzo chudy. Ma trochę ciemniejsze oczy oraz małe usta. Nosi na sobie szarą koszulę, a jeszcze na niej czarną, cienką kurtkę z jego znaczkiem na kołnierzu, ten sam tęczowy naszyjnik, szare, na kolanach podarte spodnie oraz jasnoszaro-czarne z jaśniejszym odcieniem szarości buty. Na nodze ma zawiniętą niebieską chustę. Charakter 'Zalety' Silna wola Jeśli będzie chciał wygrać to to zrobi. Nawet jeżeli będzie mu już brakowało sił to się nie podda, nawet jeśli na końcu i tak przegra to jest z siebie dumny, że się nie wycofał. Więc jeżeli ktoś chce z nim rywalizować, musi wiedzieć, że on łatwo nie odpuszcza. Odważny Wielu rzeczy się nie boi, lecz każdy ma jakieś słabości. Nie boi się horror'ów, bo wie, że to jest zwykły film. Mógłby wejść do lasu w nocy, a i tak szybko by z niego nie wybiegł. boi się manekinów i psychiatryków, ale cii... Lojalny Jeżeli jesteś jego najlepszym przyjacielem możesz liczyć na to, że cię nie wystawi. Kiedyś miał kilku z nielicznych przyjaciół, którzy chcieli, by spędzał z nimi czas, a potem odchodzili z innym kucykiem, zostawiając go samego. Przez ten czas stał się nieufny, ale to będzie dalej. Miłość do zwierząt Zwierzęcia by nie skrzywdził. Samo znęcanie się nad nimi jest dla niego okropne. Współczuje psowi, który znajduje się u jego dziadka, ponieważ on ciągle trzyma go w domu na smyczy przywiązanego do kaloryfera i bardzo rzadko wypuszcza na zewnątrz. Pomysłowy Czasem wpada na dobre pomysły, ale zwykle nie uda mu się ich zrealizować. Choć jego pomysłami może się inspirować inny kucyk jeżeli tego zechce. Silny Jest silny, ale siły używał, by obronić kucyki, które były nękane przez inne, złośliwe kuce. Dawniej także używał jej do bicia innych, ale z czasem to się zmieniło. Nie można dostać nieodpowiedniego w szkole ;-; Tolerancyjny Toleruje każdego, a gdy ktoś śmieje się z przekonań drugiego to po prostu brzydzi się tym kucykiem i nie może uwierzyć, że ktoś się tak zachowuje. Akceptuje każdego nie zważając na to jakiej rasy jest, czy co lubi. Ta cecha wyróżnia go trochę od jego rodziców. Nieufny Dodam to jako zaletę, ale... no. Stał się taki przez to, że inne kucyki, najczęściej 'przyjaciele' wystawiali go do wiatru. Miał mniej znajomych od reszty osób, które znał, więc ci którzy go oszukali, ranili go od wewnątrz. Łatwo nie zaufa nikomu póki nie uzna, że jest tego wart. Musi najpierw kucyka bardzo dobrze poznać, by ten zasłużył sobie na jego całkowite zaufanie. Od czasu gdy stał się nieufny, nie jest łatwo go nabrać i nigdzie z nikim nie pójdzie jeżeli tego kogoś nie zna. Nieufności nauczył się także od rodziców, którzy ciągle w młodości powtarzali mu, żeby nigdy nie szedł do żadnego miejsca z nieznajomymi kucykami. 'Wady' A ich jest dużo ;-; Niecierpliwy Jeżeli na coś długo czeka zaczyna się irytować, często marudzi, nudzi się itd. Nie wie co mówi Mówi pierwsze lepsze zdanie jakie przyjdzie mu do głowy, co często inny kucyk może wziąć na poważnie, kiedy naprawdę Toir nie miał nic złego na myśli. Zwykle jest to jakiś żart na temat słuchacza, który można uznać za obrazę. Uparty Jest uparty jak osioł, jeśli nie bardziej. Jego 'upartości' chyba się lepiej nie da opisać. albo to ja nie umiem ;-; Wybredny Oczywiście chodzi tylko o jedzenie. Jeżeli czegoś nie lubi, to tego wcale nie zje, nawet jeżeli to będzie jedyna rzecz jaką może wybrać. Woli siedzieć głodny, niżeli to zjeść. Wredny Czasami jest dla innych wredny. Jak kogoś nie polubi, a ten będzie go irytował, zawsze będzie mu życzyć nieszczęścia i wszystkiego co złe. Zwykle chce im naprawdę przywalić, ale swoje emocje skrywa głęboko w sobie, nie chcąc ich wypuścić, bo wie że potem będzie tego żałował. Nie potrafi okazać uczuć Trudno mu jest okazać jakiekolwiek uczucia. Jeżeli ma najlepszych przyjaciół, często nie okazuje tego, że zależy mu na nich, co oni mogą odebrać jako niechęć. Jest to dla niego bardzo problematyczne, ale nie potrafi już tego zmienić. Nerwowy Przy nim trzeba uważać na słowa. Jedno niepoprawne zdanie, a ten pegaz się wkurzy. Nie wie od kiedy stał się taki nerwowy, ale kiedyś taki nie był. Nie może sobie z tym poradzić i sprawia mu to problemy. Próbuje się tak nie denerwować, ale to jest dla niego dosyć trudne. Wulgarny Przeklinał, przeklina i będzie przeklinać. Gdy był jeszcze młody, wyzywano go, a ten nie mógł się powstrzymać i zawsze także rzucił jakieś niecenzuralne słowa. Często używał tego języka, gdy ktoś się z nim zaczął, ale nigdy nie przeklnął przy swoich rodzicach, nie jest do tego zdolny. Głupota Często palnie jakiś głupi tekst, który nie ma najmniejszego sensu, lecz to zwykle zdarza się wieczorem. Wtedy mówi byle jakie zdania i robi dziwne rzeczy. zupełnie jak po pijaku ;-; Leniwy Nie chce mu się robić... właściwie wszystkiego. leń walony jeden ;-; Mógłby leżeć w łóżku i najlepiej wcale nic nie robić. Jeżeli ktoś chciałby, by ten pegaz cokolwiek zrobił, to musi wiedzieć, że nagonienie go do zrobienia tego nie jest takie proste. Nie umie gotować Tak... jeżeli chcesz by ten pegaz cokolwiek ugotował, uwierz mi, lepiej już zbierać pieniądze na remont kuchni. On zupełnie nie potrafi gotować. Jego umiejętności 'kulinarne' kończą się na zrobieniu sobie płatków i zwykłej kanapki. Gdyby wziął się za gotowanie, to kuchnia pewno byłaby już dawno w płomieniach. Zapominalski Torin często zapomina co miał zrobić, zwykle dotyczy to zadań domowych, które mu zadano. Zazwyczaj gdy idzie do szkoły to mu się przypominają, ale nie ma potem okazji, by je odrobić. Jego krótka pamięć często jest problematyczna, ale wystarczy, by ktoś go dopilnował. Senny Ten pegaz chodzi późno spać, a nad ranem, gdy już musi wstać czuje się, że zaraz padnie i znowu zaśnie. Przez jego senność raz nawet zasnął w wannie! Nieśmiały (Kiedyś) Dawniej był bardzo nieśmiały niczym Fluttershy. Nie mógł zagadać do innego kucyka, bo najzwyczajniej coś go blokowało. Zawsze chciał się pozbyć tej cechy, bo bardzo utrudniała mu życie. Gdy stał się starszy, nie był już aż tak nieśmiały, lecz ciągle się gdzieś to w nim kryje. 'Zwykłe cechy' Napalony Zapalony gracz Po prostu uwielbia grać w gry. Zaczął już od czasów źrebaka i jest to jego ulubiona forma marnowania czasu. Niestety ale pegaz się od gier uzależnił, więc nie za bardzo ciągnie go do wyjścia na dwór, przez co nie ma dobrej kondycji. Potrafi siedzieć od dnia do nocy przechodząc jedną grę, więc zwykle ukańcza ją w maksimum 2 bądź 3 dni. Potem zaś nie ma co robić i się nudzi. Uwielbia sport Mimo iż woli cały czas siedzieć z zadem w domu, to jednak lubi sport. Czasem naprawdę ma dość ciągłego nic nie robienia i jak ma okazję, to wyciągnie swojego tatę, by pograć np. w piłkę kopytkową. Zwyczajny milord Jest... milordem, zwyczajnie. Nadał sobie taki tytuł i jednak... jest milordem. Lepiej nie pytać. Historia